


Title: Oh, Sit Me in the Softest Seat

by noxelementalist



Series: The Trouble with Rory Gilmore [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Gossip, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist
Summary: In which the corn is not the problem. Really. REALLY.





	Title: Oh, Sit Me in the Softest Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



> Set during S2e21 “Lorelai’s Graduation Day”
> 
> Title is from the song "Sadie" from the musical Funny Girl which, yes, is a shoutout to Sookie exclaiming that she's going to be a Sadie earlier in the season.

“And…there they go,” Sookie muttered, watching from behind the window as Rory and Lorelai pulled out of her driveway. “Now I’ve got…two hours before I need to head over to the Inn. Time for wedding planning!”

Sookie hurriedly put the dishes and cups from breakfast in the sink. “Yay for not having dish duty,” she giggled when she saw how large the pile had gotten. Satisfied they wouldn’t topple over, Sookie walked over to where, on the living room table, sat the binder that had been the focal point of her life over the past several months. Sookie would be lying if she said that she’d always enjoyed looking at it, but today the thin binder was almost comforting.

“Okay binder, let’s see what you got for me today,” Sookie muttered aloud.

Sookie had just begun to lift its cover when the doorbell rang.

 _Who could that be?_ she thought as she went to the door. Opening it she found herself staring at two, charitably middle-aged women. One had a round face surrounded by frizzy blonde hair, and wore a long-sleeve brown jacket with the air of someone who’d be engaging in siege warfare with squirrels in her garden later that evening. The other was a stocky woman with a brown perm and a long, velvety shawl wrapped with worn fringes draped over her shoulders.

“Did you hear what happened to Rory?” Babette said as she shoved her way past Sookie into the house. “I can’t _believe it._ ”

“I heard it first,” Patty said following her in. “It’s all true.”

“Still!”

“What- hey, _ladies_ , hi,” Sookie interrupted. “What’s going on?”

“Have you seen Rory?” Babette asked her.

“Yeah, she and Lorelai were just here for breakfast.”

“Really? Fascinating,” Patty said.

“Why?” Sookie asked as the women sat down in the living room. “What’s going on?”

“They were _here_ , and Luke’s Diner was _closed_ the other day,” Patty said to Babette, ignoring Sookie. “You don’t think—”

“It _has_ to be.”

“Ladies!” Sookie shouted, causing them to look at her. “I only have a couple hours till I have to go into the Inn, so start talking.”

“Rory broke her arm,” Babbette told her.

“Yeah, kinda noticed the cast.”

“Do you know _how_?” Miss Patty asked.

“She…was in a car accident?”

“A car that no-good Diner kid was driving.”

“Seriously, we’re going to do this _now_?” Sookie asked.

“I know it’s old news, but what else is there?”

“…Literally anything? Babette, how’s your Halloween display plan going?”

“Swell!” Babette said cheerfully, reaching into her coat pocket. “Here, let me show you a picture of what we’re going for.”

“That… is definitely going to win the prize for most creative decoration,” Sookie said carefully as she looked at the photo.

“ _No one_ cares that much about corn,” Miss Patty told her. “Rory though—”

“Hey, she wanted to know!” Babette protested. “If anyone knows how difficult it is to get inventive with produce, it’s a fantastic chef like Sookie.”

“Truth,” Sookie said, finally coming to sit down next to Babette on the couch. “Produce is a fickle beast. Too little and everybody wonders where the healthy stuff is—”

“Too much and everybody starts begging for the junk food,” Babette added, nodding sympathetically. “ _Ugh_ , the amount of candy we’re going to be going through, I swear, we may actually have to do _caramel apples_.”

“So no one wants to talk about how we in Star Hollows had our daily routine interrupted for _days_ , with our town’s favorite diner closed, and a young, _innocent_ girl hurt—“

“Oh come on Patty, we’re not Peyton Place,” Sookie said. “There’s more to life in Star Hollows than the life and times of Rory Gilmore.”

“Still, you have to admit, it’s pretty shocking,’ Babette told her. “Imagine Rory! Her heart torn—”

“I asked her,” Sookie told her.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Sookie confirmed. “Said she’s really sick and tired of people not letting her be responsible for her own decisions.”

“Really?” Miss Patty said. “Well, that’s unlike her.”

“And I gotta say, as a woman who’s had to fight caterers and wedding planners for _weeks_ now, I appreciate that,” Sookie added.

“How is that going by the way!” Babette asked. “I _love_ a good wedding, Patty, you remember that time we went to oh, what’s-her-name, ah…”

“Rhoda Sanchez,” Patty said. “Great wedding. _Excellent_ wedding song.”

“Song- _I forgot my song!”_ Sookie shouted. “I- I’m getting married in weeks, _how could I forget the song?!”_

“It happens. Almost forgot mine at home three times,” Babette told her. “Wound up having to tell my maid -of-honor over there to bring a backup copy.”

“I made she returned the favor later,” Patty unsuccessfully reassured a horrified Sookie.

“I- quick any ideas? For songs?”

Patty and Sookie stared at each other. “Aren’t you supposed to be heading over to the Inn?” Patty asked at last.

“I- yes, I-”

“Then we’d better not distract you any longer,” Patty said, gesturing at Babette. “Come on, let’s head over to Luke’s, do a little…recognizance.”

“What, is this a war?” Sookie asked as the other women got up.

“Not yet,” Patty told her. “Good luck on the song.”

And with that the two women hurriedly headed out the door.

“Great,” Sookie said, staring at her binder. “I have a lunch to supervise and a wedding song to arrange. Just great...”

Sighing, Sookie opened the binder and settled in for what she was felt was going to be a long morning.


End file.
